


All The Stars In Sky Don't Shine As Brightly As You

by Peglegmeg08



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peglegmeg08/pseuds/Peglegmeg08
Summary: I'm bad at summarys but basically Akira and Yusuke go to the planetarium together and then go back to Leblanc for coffee, with the addition of fluff and love confessions ;)





	All The Stars In Sky Don't Shine As Brightly As You

Yusuke smiled softly to himself as he watched Akira approach through the bustling crowd of people. To most, Akira seemed to be just another unremarkable person carrying out the mundane tasks of their daily life, but Yusuke knew much better than that. Not only was Akira the most considerate and caring person he knew, but he was also the leader of the infamous Phantom thieves, a group of vigilantes who have grown tired of the unjust actions of selfish adults and wanted by police all across the country, however on this particular day Akira had chosen to spend his precious time with him. Spending time with Akira was one of the few things that made Yusuke truly happy. spending time with his favourite person brought light to his otherwise dull days. It's easy to be overtaken by loneliness in Yusuke's situation, after all he had no remaining family members and after changing Madarame's heart he had to move in to the schools dorm rooms. Unfortunately he didn't exactly have any friends at school either, therefore he thoroughly enjoyed being with Akira and the other members of the Phantom thieves. He chuckled softly as Akira approached the spot in which he was standing " You must have a lot of free time, what would you like to do today?" Akira simply shook his head gently and smiled. "Let's go somewhere. I thought it would be nice to visit the planetarium, but only if you want to of course." Yusuke nodded his head in agreement. "That would be wonderful"

Despite being clearly unable to afford it, Yusuke offered to pay for both his and Akira's tickets to the planetarium. Fortunately for Yusuke's wallet, Akira declined and payed for both of them himself. They both took seats next to each other and waited for the show to begin. Despite his efforts to hide it, the excitement was visible on Yusuke's face. Akira had chosen this destination with him in mind after all, he knew Yusuke would undoubtedly appreciate the beauty and mystery of space. 

Before he knew it, the show was over. Even though he had missed most of the show, Akira was still happy. In his eyes, not even the bright twinkling stars could compare to the beauty of the boy sitting next to him. He thought the light of amazement that shone in Yusuke's eyes was far more radiant than the even sun itself. Yusuke began to ramble. "A swath of vibrant colours suspended in a void of cold darkness... Pure beauty ruled by the laws of space! I see, I had been truly blind!" "I'm glad you're better now" Akira replies, although amused by his friends passion, he also found it kind of cute. "Yes! I've truly awoken to a greater inspiration. Space is where everything began, and so it is filled with near infinite possibilities" Yusuke turned to him and smiled. "I may have said this before..... but you provide wonderful stimulation, Akira. It feels as though you have expanded the boundaries of my perception. Thank you for that. I ask that you continue introducing me to new experiences. I am truly grateful that you brought be here today, it was magnificent" Akira was painfully aware of the blush that had spread across his face, yet in reality Yusuke was completely unaware of the effect his words had. "No need to thank me, anything for you. Do you wanna come back to the cafe with me? I'm sure Sojiro won't mind." Yusuke nodded, he wouldn't ever pass up an opportunity for them to spend more time together.

Sojiro looked up from the cup he was polishing as the two boys walked in the cafe door and smiled a knowing smile. "Business has been slow today so I'm closing for tonight. I'll leave you boys too it. If you make coffee or anything be sure to clean up after yourselves" Yusuke took a seat at the counter as Sojiro left. "Coffee?" Akira asked. "Please". Yusuke had grown to love coffee. Akira always had the pleasant aroma of coffee surrounding him regardless of where he was. Yusuke began to associate the drink with him for that reason and had become quite fond of it, although naturally he enjoyed the coffee Akira made himself the most. He'd be lying to himself if he was to say he didn't also enjoy the sight of Akira making the coffee. There was something endearing about the focus he put into the task. He handed the cup of coffee to Yusuke, having learned remarkably quickly exactly how he prefers it. Yusuke accepted it gratefully and took a sip, taking care not to burn his tongue. "delightful as always, Joker" he commented playfully. Akira smirked slightly and took a seat next to him with a coffee of his own in hand.

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their drinks when suddenly, Akira turned in his seat to face the other boy. "it's now or never!" he thought to himself. "Yusuke, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now" Yusuke, having already placed his coffee on the counter and turned around to face Akira, raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side in question, with a look of curiosity on his face. Akira thought this was so ridiculously adorable that he was going to die of a heart attack on the spot. He took a deep breath in attempt to work up the courage to continue. There was no going back now. "Yusuke...... I like you, a lot, I have for a while now." Yusuke only becomes more confused."I like you too?" Akira mentally face palmed, his courage faltering somewhat. "No, I mean to say that I- I'm in love with you, Yusuke." Yusuke's face turned a deep shade of red. "Ah, I see" he muttered softly. Akira frowned " I understand if you don't feel the same but-" "Don't be absurd!" Yusuke interrupted. "Of course I feel the same. You mean more to me then anyone else in this world. If it weren't for you, I would still be living with Madarame and allowing him to get away with his horrendous behaviour. I truly believe you saved me Akira and for that I am eternally indebted to you. You are truly the most amazing, kind and thoughtful person I have ever met" He lowered his head slightly in embarrassment before adding "And not to mention, quite beautiful" Akira was stunned in to silence. Sometimes he wished he was constantly the confident and charismatic Joker who could command his teammates and ultimately lead them to victory in the metaverse. Unfortunately for him, he was the quiet and reserved Akira who mostly kept to himself, However Yusuke didn't really mind which one he was. Still at a loss for words, Akira opted to close his eyes and lean in towards Yusuke. Their lips met and they shared a slow yet passionate kiss, both tasting of the coffee which had been abandoned and long since went cold. Akira pulled back slowly and placed his hand tenderly on Yusuke's face. Eyes still shut, Yusuke leaned into his touch and smiled. " Be my boyfriend?" Akira asked hopefully. Yusuke chuckled "Yes, I would indeed like to take you up on that offer" Akira beamed at him. "Not even all the stars in the sky shine as brightly as you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is not only my first ever fic but also the first thing I've attempted to write in a number of years so it may not be amazing, but I love Persona 5 and this ship so I tried my best! I did kinda just want to try writing a fic too. Just don't be too harsh in the comments please lol. Also if you didn't already know, some of the planetarium dialogue is taken directly from an actual conversation in the game. They are so in love


End file.
